1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to error monitoring of partitions in a computer system.
2. Related Art
In a data processing system with plurality of partitions, if a partition has stopped due to error(s), information about the nature and cause of the error(s) is not immediately or soon available. Hence a successful recovery from the error(s) may be difficult or may have to be postponed till the next successful reboot of the partition. Thus, there is a need for a method that promotes timely recovery of the partition from the error(s).